Weblinks öffentl. Modelleisenbahnanlagen
Weblinks zu öffentlich zugänglichen (auch gewerbl.) großen Modelleisenbahn-Anlagen sortiert nach Orten, Standorten der jeweiligen Anlage - Bitte, keine kommerzielle Werbung der Betreiber - * K a r t e - map (bei schnellem Webzugang empfohlen) * Allgemeine Verweise: FREMO - Verein, der sich mit Modularem Modelleisenbahnbau beschäftigt. * ……… * Deutschland Baden-Württemberg * Titisee, Maerklin-World-Titisee * Hausach, Schwarzwald-Modellbahn-Hausach; Rezension bei www.der-moba.de * Beim Kreisfreilichtmuseum Kürnbach (Oberschwäbisches Museumsdorf), in einem Ortsteil von Bad Schussenried, Oberschwaben, wird vom Schwäbischen Eisenbahnverein (Gegründet 1975 in Ochsenhausen) eine 1100 m lange Miniaturdampfbahn (5 Zoll) betrieben. * Oggelshausen bei Bad Buchau, Modellbahnschau Oberschwaben * Merklingen, Modellbahnshow Merklingen * Schluchsee, Modellbahnzetrum Schluchsee * Stuttgart, Spur1-Team-Württemberg, Stuttgart * Weinstadt, Modelleisenbahnclub Weinstadt e.V. * Winnenden, PMW Winnenden e.V. - (Video) 28 Min Bayern * Amerang, EFA_Museum_f%C3%BCr_Deutsche_Automobilgeschichte Automobilmoseum mit Modellbahn (Spur II Bahn, 500 m², 650m Gleise) * Landshut Homepage ; Video von der MEC Landshut-Modellbahnausstellung Jan. 2012, bei YouTube. 28 Min) * München, Deutsches Museum * Nürnberg, Dt. Spielzeugmuseum, Nürnberg * Nürnberg, DB Museum, u. a. mit der Eisenbahn-Erlebniswelt für Kids * Pappenheim, Miniaturland Pappenheim * Steinsfeld-OT Reichelshofen, Reichelshofen, Gotthard-Anlage von und mit Hans Köttgen * Weitnau-Wengen, Miniland in Wengen (derzeit geschlossen) * Weiden in der Oberpfalz, Eisenbahnmuseum Weiden Hamburg * Hamburg, Anlage im Museum für Hamburgische Geschichte, der Betreiberverein MEHEV * Hamburg, Speicherstadt, Miniatur-Wunderland — MiWuLa, ( Bauabschnitt Schweiz vom Miniatur-Wunderland ) Hessen * Schlüchtern, Modellbahn im Museum im Bergwinkelmuseum (im Bau) * Fürth / Odenwald, Modellbahnschau-Odenwald Seit März 2009 Samstag von 14 Uhr bis 18 Uhr Sonntag von 11 Uhr bis 18 Uhr geöffnet. Januar - April 2008: Abbau und Transport der Anlage "Von der Küste bis zu den Alpen" von Lautenthal / Harz nach Fürth / Odenwald. Niedersachsen * Leer, Sehenswürdigkeiten Ostfrieslands in H0 im Leeraner-Miniaturland * Lautenthal, Harzer Modellbahnzentrum, Lautenthal ist inzwischen geschlossen und die Anlage umgezogen zur Modellbahnschau-Odenwald in Hessen Nordrhein Westfalen * Bad Driburg, Bahnbetriebswerk Ottbergen * Gelsenkirchen, "Der Deutschland-Express" auf dem Gelände der früheren Zeche Nordstern Link, Rezension bei www.der-moba.de * Essen: Große Modelleisenbahnwelt voraussichtlich ab 1. Mai 2013 in der Halle Orangerie im Grugapark (ehemals NWO) Rheinland Pfalz * Hachenburg, Modellbahnschau Hachenburg Sachsen * Seifen, Seiroba Einer der größten digitalen TT-Anlagen. Betrieb von DC-Car-Fahrzeugen auf der Straße. Schleswig-Holstein * Eckernförde, Treff Eckernförder Eisenbahnfreunde Thüringen * Wiehe, Modellbahnwelt Wiehe Österreich * Bregenz, Bregenz, Arlberg-Modulanlage * Salzburg, 1. SMEC, Austellungsanlage mit Salzburg bezügen Schweiz * Bergün, Modelleisenbahnanlage im Ortsmuseum Bergün * Interlaken, Heimwehfluh (Modelleisenbahnanlage bei der Bergstation der Heimwehfluhbahn) * Lichtensteig, Erlebniswelt Toggenburg Europas grösste Hobby-Eisenbahnanlage der Spur 0. * Luzern, Gotthard-Modellbahn im Verkehrshaus * St. Margrethen, Wunder World Modellbahnshow Schweden * Munkedal, Munkedal, Schweden Frankreich *Modelleisenbahn im Bhf. Paris-Est * L'Association française des amis des chemins de fer (afac. Vorstellung der Vereinigung. Französisch) ** Inhaltsverzeichnisse der Verb.zeitschrift Revue .... Australien * Alpenrail, Tasmanien, bei Hobart, Alpenrail.au (Hauptthema sind Züge im Berner Oberland vor einem weiten Alpenpanorama. Hallengröße 200 m2. Der engl. Originalwerbetext: The railway system shows some of the picturesque sections of the BLS - “Bern-Lotschberg-Simplon” line as it climbs the foothills of this area, as well as some of the local lines which take tourists and visitors to holiday destinations in the mountains.) USA * New Jersey , Flemington Northlandz, Flemington (NJ) * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Model_railway_shows_and_exhibitions * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Model_railroads * US-Modell Einzelnachweise Hinweise *Siehe auch: * Liste der Museums- und Schmalspurbahnen in Frankreich (chemins de fer touristiques; und der dazugehörigen Vereinigungen) * Messen unterscheiden sich von Ausstellungen vor allem durch ihren gewerblichen Charakter. Sie sind oft zunächst nur für ein Fachpublikum (Groß- und Einzelhandel) geöffnet, bevor auch die allgemein interessierte Öffentlichkeit Zutritt erhält. Dadurch sollen Verkaufsgespräche in dieser ersten Zeit zwischen Profis erleichtert werden. Siehe z. B. die Messe Intermodellbau. * Wikipedia-Liste von Modelleisenbahnanlagen _•• https://www. Diskussion: Diskussionsseite zum WP Kategorie:H0-Anlage Kategorie:Spur Z-Anlagen